


Too Dirty To Clean My Act Up

by Gala_and_Elle, theletterelle



Series: Slantverse [23]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gala_and_Elle/pseuds/Gala_and_Elle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Ryan's house is always so clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Dirty To Clean My Act Up

“ _There_ you go.” Keltie pulls the ends of the bow tight. “All set. On your knees, baby.”

“I don’t want to wear this,” Ryan grumbles. “Why do I have to wear this?”

“Because I said so, bitch.” It’s amazing how quickly Keltie can shift into authority mode. “Don’t get pissy with me; you said you didn’t like being naked.”

“This is hardly better,” says Ryan, going to his knees anyway. The barbecue apron rustles against the floor.

“Shut up.” Keltie pats his bare ass affectionately. Ryan makes a face, ignoring the erection tenting out his apron, and reaches into the bucket for the scrub brush.

“When’s the last time we did the floor?” asks Keltie. “It’s been at least three weeks. You dirty boy, look at how messy it is. Do you actually throw the food on the floor before you cook it?”

Ryan just ducks his head and scrubs. She can tell he’s embarrassed. Good. Embarrassment is the whole point. “You are so nasty. Without me around, you’d be living in filth, wouldn’t you?” She gently pokes his ass with her toe. His blush is visible at the side of his neck, but he nods.

“If you were cleaner, maybe you could wear something nice. Like one of those little french maid outfits, with the high heels and poofy sleeves. But that would be a waste. You’d just get it all messy. I don’t know why you can’t keep yourself from dirtying everything up.” Ryan scrubs harder, rinses out the brush, and moves to the next section of linoleum. Keltie nudges him with her toe again. “After you’re done scrubbing, you’re going to wet-mop it to make sure all the dirt and soap is off. Then you can start on the bathroom.”

“Keltieeeee.” Ryan’s head is practically turtled into his shoulders. 

“Don’t give me that,” she scolds. “I know what you do in that shower. It’s disgusting. You’re going to make sure it’s sterilized, or I’ll just leave you here to wallow in your own pigsty. Is that what you want?”

“No,” says Ryan. If she didn’t know how hard he was, she’d feel bad. “Don’t you want me to do the dishes first?”

Keltie bites her lip, considering. “Okay,” she finally decides. “Get the kitchen all finished, and then we’ll do the bathroom.”

Ryan finishes scrubbing and wet-mopping, then washes the dishes by hand, Keltie standing over him to make sure he doesn’t miss a spot or break anything. He wipes down the counters with an antibacterial sponge. “Don’t forget the trash,” says Keltie, and he blushes again. It’s not like taking out the trash is hard, but the garbage can is by the driveway at the side of the house, where anyone could look over and see him scrambling around in an apron and nothing else. He does it fast.

“Bathroom,” orders Keltie, and he follows. They clean the bathroom every week. It’s part of the ritual. Ryan obediently washes out the sink, mops the floor, and-- ugh-- scrubs the toilet. It’s hard to get all the dust out of the curves and cracks, but with Keltie smacking his ass whenever he stops to catch his breath, it’s done pretty quickly. Just the tub and shower left to go. He looks up in hope. She smiles. “Take off the apron and get in the tub.”

Ryan unties the apron and tosses it out the bathroom door before she can change her mind, and scrambles into the tub. He arranges himself on his hands and knees again. Keltie closes and locks the door, just in case Ryan’s dad comes back early. Not that he’d care what they were doing, but he walked in on them once, and that was just humiliating. And not the good kind.

She kneels beside the tub, strokes a hand down his back and along his hip. Goose-bumps jump out on his skin. “If it wasn’t Sunday,” she says, voice soft, “all our friends would be here. They’d see how filthy the house was, and they’d watch you clean it.” She brushes her hand across his cock, and he jumps. “They’d all see you on your hands and knees, naked, cleaning up after them like you’re their maid. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Ryan squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. Keltie laughs low in her throat. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t like that. I know you.” She reaches underneath and wraps her hand around his cock. Ryan moans, then moans louder as her hand moves. “You’d be so ashamed,” she whispers, “letting them see how dirty you are. How filthy the house is. How you need me to come in and make you fix everything, because you can’t be trusted to do it on your own.”

Ryan’s breath comes faster. “I would-- I would, yeah, please don’t let them see.”

“Maybe I’ll call Spencer,” Keltie muses. “I’ll have him come over and show him what you need me to do. He’ll probably bring Brendon, so Brendon can learn from your mistakes.” Ryan moans again. Keltie smiles. “You want that, don’t you? You want your best friend to watch what I do to you. You want Brendon to see what a nasty, dirty--” With every word, she pushes her hand to the base of his cock and back up. “--filthy, disgusting _slut_ you are.”

Ryan thrusts into her hand, muttering “No, no, no, please, don’t...” When he closes his eyes and holds his breath, she knows it’s time. “I hear him at the door,” she says. 

Ryan comes with a guttural sound. Keltie laughs. “Now look at what you have to clean up.” She pats his ass with her other hand. “Dirty boy.”


End file.
